When Sarah Returns
by GreenElf47
Summary: What will happen when Sarah returns and nothing's the same... Set S4- starts serious but with moderate fluff and the team might even take a holiday :P please tell me what you think- I'm new... just a short first chapter and then we'll see where it goes...
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Sarah comes back?**

I stepped through the anomaly into the unknown. Looking around me I saw a modern building, due to the lack of windows I presumed it was underground, and a large computer with a small girl sat in front of it on a chair much too big for her.

Suddenly a blonde whirlwind hit my stomach. "SARAH!" it shouted.

Struggling to pry the arms from my stomach I looked down and exclaimed in delight "Abby!"

She was Abby but she was a different Abby- she was harder, leaner and had longer hair now cut into a jagged bob. "What, how, why, huh?" Abby asked me with a look of extreme confusion on her face.

"Uh," I began but before I could continue I was interrupted by the small girl I'd seen earlier in front of the computer.

"Sarah? Sarah Page?" she asked with a cheerful grin.

"Yeah," I answered smiling back awkwardly.

"I'm Jess Parker," she said grinning. 'She's a perky little thing' I thought but I liked her- she was open, honest. Too many people had too many secrets nowadays…


	2. Chapter 2

I was sat in a chair in Lester's office sipping some terrible coffee and being introduced to the new team.

"Matt Anderson," said Lester gesturing to a man with brown hair, kind blue eyes and a crooked smile. I leaned forward to shake his rough palm and he smiled and said, "And you're Sarah Page."

"Yes I am," I said, trying to get the measure of him. He looked nice enough but even within the few minutes I'd known him I could tell he was secretive and quite possibly hiding something.

"You've already met Jess Parker," Lester continued nodding to the girl. She grinned at me and I smiled back at my newest friend.

"Abby," he said. "Obviously." She stuck out her tongue and me and I laughed. She may look different but she was still the same playful blonde bombshell I'd known before.

"And Connor is…"

"On his way," finished Abby. "He's just finishing up in the lab with Philip."

"Where's Becker?" I asked, wondering where the 'soldier boy' was.

Jess answered, "On medical leave."

"Why? What happened?" I asked bemused.

"He had an incident with a Therocephalian," answered Lester.

"Is he ok?" I wondered.

"Yeah, just a bit annoyed to not be in on the action," grinned Jess.

"Yep, that sounds like Becker," I smiled.

"Well then Miss Page, the only issue left now to discuss is how you came back to life…"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so Chapter 3 is up- thanx for the support guys it means a lot. Right this chapters a bit longer then the previous ones so enjoy...

* * *

"I- fell backwards through the anomaly as the creature grabbed me. Tore off half my foot almost. And it was snarling and lunging for my neck.

And then it died- seems one of Beckers soldiers had hit his target.

I was in the Jurassic era I think- the trees looked a bit closer to now than where Abby, Connor and Danny went- and there was ur, well kind of like an anomaly crossroad.

There was loads of them… Like a big junction.

Having half my foot ripped off, a sprained wrist, a nasty gash on my head and a lot of bruises probably made me a sitting duck for any passing dinosaur so, being more cautious than before, I stuck my head through the nearest anomaly.

I came out somewhere in a desert so I decided to leave that one- it was unlikely I'd get enough food and water to survive there so I crawled to the next one.

It looked much better; there was a big lake- freshwater- and some big trees I could attempt to climb so I went through that one. Survived a couple of months it seemed eating fruits and fish and eventually my foot healed and I went exploring. I found an anomaly and here I am."

"That's a remarkable story," said Matt.

"Yes, yes it is," said a voice from the corner. It was Becker, and Connor was with him.

"Becker!" I threw myself towards him and wrapped my arms round his torso.

"Sarah," he said smiling and placing an arm around my waist. Connor cleared his throat.

"Don't I get one too?" he asked grinning.

"Course," I answered launching myself at him too.

He laughed and put both arms over my back. "Good to see you Sarah."

I pulled back and looked over at Becker again.

"I thought you were dead, he said. "I thought I'd killed you."

Letting go of Connor completely I walked back over to him.

"You did your best and you definitely didn't kill me- it was the creatures fault," I answered compassionately.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Before I could answer Lester said, "Yes, yes alright she's fine and back now so noone needs to worry. I don't suppose anyone cares that now she is back from the dead I have about a million forms to fill in."

I looked away trying to hide my grin.

"No? No I didn't think so…"

"What was the junction?" asked Connor.

"What caused it?" Matt sort of demanded.

I shrugged- I honestly didn't know.

"Right then Miss Page had better go home now and rest. She's been through a lot and doesn't need any more questions today."

"You sold her flat," Jess reminded him.

"You what?" I said angrily. "And its Doctor Page!"

"Thought you were dead," Lester shrugged.

"She can stay with me tonight ," offered Jess. "Abby and Connor already live with me so what's one more roomie?"

Lester rolled his eyes but I smiled.

"Thanks Jess."


	4. Chapter 4

I turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. The room that greeted me was bright, modern, perky and very… Jess. There were floor-to-ceiling windows, a very new looking kitchen with a breakfast bar and island and some modern sofas with massage pads and foot rests.

I grinned as I saw the cute laptop screensaver- a cartoon racing driver motif that looked a lot like Jess.

"Hey," greeted Abby, walking through one of the doors to the right of me.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"Where's Jess?"

"Went for Chinese."

"Yeah, we rarely eat anything other than takeaways here… And they're usually all Chinese."

"I did wonder why the kitchen was so clean," I grinned cheekily.

"Yeah but it wont stay that way for long."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Connors cooking dinner tonight," she explained. "And its rarely edible so fill up on the takeaway as much as you can." She winked at me and led me over to the sofa.

"Okay," I said still grinning.

Something told me life in the Parker household was going never going to be boring….


	5. Chapter 5

Right background on this story- Sarah came the day after the events of episode 2 and episode 3 will be written with her included sometime soon. Thanks and please R&R :D xx

* * *

I walked out of the house quietly and gently shut the door. I was going into work early for some peace and quiet.

Starting the car engine I pondered the mysteries of the new team: there was Matt- organised, strategic and experienced… A little too experienced considering he'd only known about the anomalies for a couple of months. I'd yet to see him in action (I'd only been back 2 days) but I'd read the case files Jess had given and I was impressed…

There was Jess of course- sweet, helpful, co-ordinated, effective, somewhat naïve and had a soft spot for Becker… I already counted her a close friend and living together, though noisy, was always a laugh.

Lastly was Philip Burton: a consummate scientist and researcher, interested only in anomaly uses and very rich… But he was also rather sly and much too interested in Connor. That boy had no idea when he was being used…


	6. Chapter 6

I arrived to work at 6:00am sharp.

Uh, I really needed a coffee…

This place was still relatively unknown to me and it took a while to find the kitchen.

Once I had located the gates of heaven (and coffee) I found someone already there. Becker was leaning on one of the counters with his own cup of coffee and reading some sort of army file.

I decided to have some fun with this situation. I crept round the island in the middle of the kitchen and made it to the coffee machine without being caught. I quietly flicked on the switch and set it to its loudest setting- a frappuccino just like Starbucks make- and enjoyed the leap into the air he made at the sound.

"Well, well Soldier Boy looks like your senses have gone dull and your reflexes sloppy," I teased.

"If you were a raptor I would have already shot you," he grumbled bending down to retrieve his file. Apparently there was nothing in his cup which was disappointing as it would have been funny to see him spill coffee down himself and endless jokes could have been made about the incident in the future… Especially if I told Connor…

Grinning at the thought I replied, "Well I'm glad you can distinguish the difference between a prehistoric predator and a boring old human."

"You're not boring," he said, shaking off his mood and falling back into light conversation.

"Hmmm, glad you think so." I collected my coffee and drank it slowly waiting for him to ask me something more about my time in the anomaly. I was sure he was desperate to…

when he didn't I decided to start it off and said, "How was Lester when you told him I was gone?"

"Angry, surly, bossy, shouting at everyone in a 20 metre radius. You know- just the usual… Maybe even a tiny bit worse," came the reply.

"I'm flattered," I said chuckling.

"Yeah- he really knows how make someone welcome."

"Welcome?"

"Yeah- when Matt and Jess came he was still ranting and I think they both thought they'd walked into some government mad-house where they lock up the civil servants gone wrong in the head."

I laughed at that and, honestly, the mad house part wasn't too hard to imagine…


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx for the reviews- they make my day :D xx

* * *

"Hey," said Jess, jogging a little to keep up with my brisk pace. "You left early this morning."

"Yeah," I replied. "I wanted o sort some things out here you know. Find my old locker, visit the menagerie… That sort of thing."

"You didn't get lost did you?"

I smiled. "Well, maybe a little bit at first."

Suddenly a loud alarm rang through the hallway.

"What's that?" I shouted.

"A…"

"Anomaly alert," shouted Matt as he ran past from a door to the left of me.

"Yeah, anomaly alert," said Jess. "Come on."

I jogged with her towards the large computer she lovingly called the ADD. How anyone could jog in heels as high as Jess' I didn't know but she seemed to manage it pretty well.

We had reached the ADD now and Jess wasted no time in sliding into her seat and locating the new anomaly. Her fingers flew across the keys and a grainy CCTV image came up.

"Its in an old theatre on Cooper Street," informed Jess.

"Coordinates?" asked Matt.

"I'm sending them to your black boxes… Now."

"Black boxes?" I asked- baffled by the leap in technology from only 6 months ago.

"Tracking devices," said Connor appearing behind me. "Latest government tech."

He handed one to me. "Cool," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lets go," said Becker already moving towards the doors…


	8. Chapter 8

Right they are now at the anomaly site!...

* * *

We arrived at the theatre in record time due to Beckers crazy driving. For an extreme-law-abiding-citizen he certainly must have missed the memo on driving limits…

As soon as we arrived Matt and Becker went into military mode scouting the building and ordering me and Abby about.  
Connor had had to stay behind with Phillip for 'anomaly research' but I could tell he was itching to come with us… He didn't like to leave Abby alone since the Cretaceous incident and I didn't blame him. But I'd reassured him that I'd look after her and Becker would look after us both anyway…

Becker himself wasn't too thrilled with the idea of me coming along which he had mentioned in the car… Frequently.

I told him to get his head out of his arse and stop being a 'soldier boy', I had learnt my lesson since my last anomaly trip.  
Evidently he didn't believe me…

We walked slowly round the perimeter of the theatre looking for any creatures or abnormalities. Matt was going with Becker to look for the anomaly and I had wanted to go with them to see how Matt handled the team and possible incursion compared to Cutter.

But Becker flatly refused to let me or Abby anywhere near the anomaly and even threatened to pull rank and call Lester. I nearly decked him but Abby held me back- he was 'only looking out for us' she'd said. I could look out for myself- that's what 6 months in dino-land did to a girl…


	9. Chapter 9

Will you guys let me know if you think Abby is too OOC? I haven't really known what to do with her so far... :/ Anyway enjoy :D

* * *

We were in the hospital waiting for the mysterious woman to awake. I watched Becker pacing out of the corner of my eye and exchanged a few brief words with Abby.

Really, we were all just shaken from the deaths of the three soldiers that day. It seemed real now. And, for some reason, a hell of a lot scarier than it had been with Cutter. I didn't want to think about why…

Eventually Matt came back saying the woman was awake but wouldn't tell him anything. He and Becker exchanged a few testosterone filled arguments which I wisely stayed out of.

"What's that?" asked Abby frowning slightly. A loud persistent alarm rang through the hospital.

"The woman," Matt realised and took off back down the corridor to her room.

"Come on," said Becker taking hold of my shoulder and leading me and Abby out.

"Why? I want to help look for her!" I said defiantly.

"She might be dangerous," he insisted.

I sneered, "I seriously doubt that."

"Well I'm not taking the risk."

I opened my mouth to protest again but Abby tapped my shoulder and shook her head. I rolled my eyes but didn't pursue the matter.

"We need to get back to the ARC," she said and so we got back into the car to listen to another of Beckers lectures on the safety of odd people who travel through anomalies with dead friends… Honestly the man was a nightmare sometimes…


	10. Chapter 10

**I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't uploaded for a while- a long while. I've been busy and couldn't really get my brain to work for a bit but here is the next chapter, still quite short I'm afraid until I get my writing head back on, and I hope you like it **** xx**

* * *

I sighed quietly, leaning my head against the door frame of the kitchen and clutching a life-saving cup of very strong coffee in my hands. The day had been… eventful.

Matt had entered an anomaly to an unknown period and returned with a unknown girl also from an unknown period.

The whole thing was making me anxious- I hated not knowing.

I recalled the panic I'd felt when we realised the only place Matt could have gone was into the anomaly.

I knew what it felt like to be stuck there and I wouldn't wish it on anybody.

I had glanced at Abby and saw that she felt the same way. There was a worried sort of frown on her forehead and a wild panicked look in her eyes.

But she forced herself to keep calm, as did I, and we managed to persuade Becker to keep the anomaly open long enough for Matt to come back through.

Taking another sip from my coffee I wondered aimlessly what had happened to Matt that had made him want to chase dinosaurs and rescue damsels in distress from rips in time… I had a feeling he wasn't being completely honest with us…

* * *

**Basically Sarah wasn't there when Matt told Abby about Emily and where she came from- she was still with Becker and just suspects somethings up. Thanks for reading and please R&R xx**


End file.
